Area 42
Area 42 is a webcomic by Mike Podgor utilizing characters created by himself, Ethan Crane, and Jeffrey Holloway. It focused on the alien Subject M, paranormal investigator Charleston Charge, and robot voyeur Perverto and their attempts to live a normal life while people threatened their lives. It took place in the fictional Riverwood, OH. Characters List of minor characters in Area 42 List of antagonists in Area 42 Main Characters Charleston Charge - A young paranormal investigator struggling to sate his thirst for truth. Subject M - An alien attempting to sate his thirst for geeky pursuits. Perverto - A robot sating his desire to see nudity. Crystal Zephyr - A young woman from a different place. She is a geeky cryomancer who has romantic interest in Charleston Charge. Reoccuring Characters Edolie DePrit - An agent of C.R.E.W. who was directly responsible for the events leading to the strip's genesis. The Players - A group of monster hunters with a video game motif. Elvin Clovar - A constant thorn in the sides of the main characters. He started off as a normal, if angry, geek but eventually learned how to yield magic powers. Chapters 1. Introductions Subject M and Charleston Charge are introduced to each other by Edolie DePrit after both are captured after Subject M's ship crashes. They are paired together for a project called Area 42, the goals of which were to acclimate both to Earth life. 2. Game of Thrones Party When the pair have to leave their apartment for an afternoon due to toxic conditions, they find themselves at a comic book store and invited to a Game of Thrones party. Once they find out what Game of Thrones is, they go to the party (with the newly arrived Perverto) where they meet Elvin Clovar and immediately get on his bad side. 3. The Perfectly Normal Guy Charleston and his new friend, Imogene, have an encounter with a man who claims to be perfectly normal but obviously is not. 4. Charleston Normalizes After Subject M and Perverto vanish, Charleston's beliefs are shaken to their core and he must decide whether or not he wants to be normal. 5. Nine Worlds Custom Tourney Subject M and Perverto return in time for a video game tournament that devolves into a demonic brawl. 6. A-42 for Life The group is forced to take part in a reality show. 7. 16 Months Later After the group escapes from the reality show, the strip jumps 16 months into the future where everyone has parted ways. They regroup to take on Elvin Clovar and an ice monster that turns out to be Crystal Zephyr. 8. Halloween Charleston and Crystal go on the first mission of Area 42 Investigations and things quickly devolve into chaos. 9. The Contest While Charleston and Perverto travel, Subject M and Crystal Zephyr try to complete National Novel Writing Month before each other. 10. Ice Ice Baby The group travels to Detroit to discover the secrets of multi-dimensional travel. 11. Area 42 Disassembled The group returns, only to be set upon by the agent of a new foe. The final true storyline. 12. Riverwood Revolution Charleston and Crystal return to Riverwood, only to find Elvin Clovar attacking a runway. They save her, only for her to run away again. =